Valentine's
by MontShandy
Summary: A Valentine's surprise.


I don't own them but I love them. Thank you Mr. Duff.

Andy opened his eyes and looked over to Sharon . She was lying on her tummy facing him. She is beautiful, he thought. So peaceful just lying there completely relaxed. He counted himself the luckiest man in the world. He never thought he would get a second chance at love and here he was with this force of nature of a woman.

He slowly got up and went down to his car to retrieve the gifts he got her. On the way back up to the condo he began to get nervous. "you got this" he said to himself. He slowly crept back to her room. He placed the vase of red and white roses on her night stand and took one out. He then went over to his side and slid back into bed placing the other gift on his nightstand. With the head of the rose he slowly start to caress her. Starting at her hand and going up her arm and around to her shoulders and back. A smile made its way across Sharon's lips.

"Good Morning" she murmured

"No it's not good morning." Andy smirked.

"oh...then what is it."

He leaned in closer to her ear and whispered "Happy Valentine's Day." and kissed her cheek.

Sharon finally opened her eyes and saw Andy lying there with the rose in his hand. She moved up onto her side propping her head up with her hand.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Andy. Is that for me?"

" This and it's eleven other brothers and sisters."

Sharon leaned back and noticed the vase with the red and white roses.

"Oh Andy they're beautiful."

"Yeah they're alright. But what I'm looking at is even more beautiful."

Sharon blushed . Having just woken up she really didn't feel beautiful but it was nice being complimented. It was something she was getting used to. Jack was charming but compliments weren't really his thing. But Andy , no Andy seemed always in awe of her and never stopped letting her know that.

"Thank you Andy."

Andy reached behind him and grabbed the other gift from his nightstand and placed it between them. Sharon looked down and giggled.

" A heart shaped box of chocolates, Andy. Really?"

" I know how you like tradition."

" Her...we'll at least they're Godiva and not some...oh." Sharon was opening up the box and was surprised by what she found inside. Andy had removed the center chocolate and replaced it with an exquisite diamond and emerald ring set in a platinum band.

"Oh Andy."

" Sharon." Andy took her left hand and looked into her eyes. " I love you. I never thought I would be blessed to have someone like you in my life and I would be the biggest idiot in the world if I didn't do everything in my power to cherish this. You bring me peace and reason and love. There is no life if I have to live it without you. Sharon O'Dwyer Raydor will you do me the honor of letting me be your husband? Cause I sure would love for you to be my wife."

Sharon blinked and a tear escaped her eye. She definitely wasn't expecting a wedding proposal. Let alone one as sincere and endearing as this one.

" Yes." she whispered as more tears fell from her eyes and a smile grew on her lips. Andy reached into the box and took the ring.

" I know it's not the traditional engagement ring but when I saw it the emeralds reminded me of your eyes and knew it had to be yours."

"It's gorgeous Andy. Thank you."

Andy slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her lips. Sharon stretched her hand out. It looked like it was made for her hand. She couldn't believe she was engaged again.

" How am I going to tell the kids?" she asked.

" Uh...they kind of already know. We'll at least they know I'm popping the question." Andy admitted. " I wanted to make sure I had their blessings. And I do from all five."

"All five?"

" Yeah I wanted to give my kids the heads up on possibly getting a new step-mom. Needless to say Nicole was excited. She can't wait along with Emily to start planning. The boys were a lot more subdued. Brandon was happy for us. Ricky and Rusty made me swear up and down that I would do right by you. I was surprised they didn't make me sign some sort of blood oath."

Sharon laughed she knows how protective her two sons could be over her. Sharon leaned over and kissed Andy . She never thought she could be as happy as she was this moment.

Andy slid closer and deepened their kiss. He turned her on her back and slid his hand up along her thigh.

" I love you Mrs. Flynn."

Sharon giggled " I love you too, Mr. Flynn."

Thanks for reading. Don't forget to let me know what you think.


End file.
